Souvenirs Fleuris
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Par Nyny. Cadeau pour mon Phénix ! Tifa/Aerith


Aerith leva les yeux du feu de camp elle quand elle entendit le craquement d'une branche à proximité. Elle se leva, tendue, prête à donner l'alerte. Des yeux bruns chocolat lui lancèrent un regard curieux.

- Desolée, je t'ai fait peur ? Lui demanda Tifa en s'approchant toujours.

La jeune fleuriste sourit doucement en hochant la tête, penaude. Ses longs cheveux bouclés voletèrent avec légèreté autour de son visage fin quand elle se baissa pour se rassoir. La jeune barman vint s'installer près d'elle et reprit la parole.

- Ce n'est pas encore ton tour de garde, que fais-tu debout ?

- Je me suis réveillée et je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Expliqua l'autre, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il y eu un moment de silence confortable, seulement brisé par le doux crépitement des flammes. Leurs lueurs envoyaient des reflets rougeoyants sur les deux jeunes femmes. Leurs ombres dansaient, se mêlaient, se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver. L'un des chocobos qu'ils avaient capturés près de la ferme de Billy s'agita dans son sommeil. Les yeux verts de la Cetra, toute de rose vêtue, parcoururent les corps endormis de leurs compagnons de voyage. L'un d'eux manquait à l'appel.

- Où est Cloud ?

- Partit faire un tour sans prévenir je suppose, ne t'en fait pas, ça lui arrive parfois. Répondit la brune, mi-amusée, mi-agacée.

- En pleine nuit ?

La combattante haussa les épaules. Leur leader officieux avait un comportement étrange depuis le début de leur aventure, depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé en fait, et ses soudaines insomnies ne l'aidaient pas. Elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers son amie. Celle-ci semblait perdue dans ses pensées, son air était sougeur. Tifa approcha sa main de la sienne, comme hypnotisée, mais finalement se rétracta.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, c'est un grand garçon. Dit-elle en se levant. Admire plutôt notre cher Barret au réveil !

Aerith rit joyeusement, le sourire diabolique de son amie lui disait que le grand noir n'allait pas apprécier. Elle croisa le regard de Red XIII. Il remua la queue et se rallongea plus confortablement. Yuffie, fraîchement arrivée dans l'équipe, marmonnait à propos des matérias dans son sommeil. Bientôt, ils seraient à Junon.

-TA-

Les moteurs vrombissaient, le vaisseau fendait l'air à grande vitesse, traversant les nuages, survolant l'océan. Tifa s'avança vers les grandes vitres de la salle principale, prenant la main d'Aerith, et lui sourit. La fleuriste lui rendit, heureuse, et dit.

- J'ai rêvée de monter à bord du Higwind. Mais en vrai c'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais !

- C'est vrai que c'est génial, il faudra remercier Cid.

La châtaine hocha vivement la tête, le ruban qui retenait sa natte sautilla, et reporta son regard émerveillé vers l'extérieur. La combattante admira comment la joie illuminait le visage de sa compagne. Elle lâchât sa main et l'enlaça par l'arrière, se collant à son dos, appréciant sa chaleur. Aerith posa ses mains sur les bras qui l'entouraient et s'appuya contre son amie. Elles se sentaient bien.

-TA-

Une douce pression des lèvres, un adieu tout en douceur, mais qu'elle seule connaitrait. Les yeux verts admiraient le visage endormi avec tendresse. Ses doigts qui caresse la joue, les cheveux bruns en désordres. La jeune femme en rose se leva et quitta discrètement la chambre qu'elles partageaient. Elle sortit de l'auberge de la petite ville de Gongaga. Il était temps pour la Cetra d'aider Gaia et d'affronter le Cauchemar.

- Tifa… Cloud… vous tous… merci !

-TA-

Le froid réveilla Tifa. Personne à côté d'elle. Elle appela son amante. Pas de réponse. La brune se leva. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches dans le minuscule village, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence, Aerith était partit. L'inquiétude lui serra la gorge. Pourquoi ? Ils devaient attendre le réveil de Cloud.

-TA-

Ses pleurs inondaient ses joues sans qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit pour les en empêcher. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard, et maintenant, le corps de leur amie s'enfonçait lentement sous la surface du lac, jusque dans ses profondeurs. Là où elle ne pourrait la rejoindre.

Une brise légère à l'odeur fleurie. Un doux murmure amoureux. Tifa sourit entre ses larmes. Pourquoi la rejoindre ? Elle était toujours là…


End file.
